Lágrima de felicidad
by LilyHerms
Summary: Reencuentros, recuerdos, regalos, una lágrima. Con esas palabras se resume nuestra historia. Pero cada una de ellas tiene un significado muy especial y todas juntas forman una historia y una ilusión.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR**

Harry no dejaba de mirar a su esposa mientras ella acunaba a su hijo entre sus brazos. Estaba realmente hermosa. La tenue luz de las llamas de la chimenea le iluminaba el rostro y hacía que la sonrisa que le dedicaba a su hijo fuera más "mágica". En ese momento Ginny levantó la vista para clavarla en los ojos de Harry. Éste notó un cambio en su expresión que le hizo fruncir el ceño, pero enseguida ella se lo aclaró.

—He estado pensando —empezó mientras miraba el fuego— que podríamos hacer algo diferente esta Navidad.

—¿Cómo que? —Harry seguía sin saber del todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente a su mujer.

—Pues… como todos los años vamos a la casa de mi familia, podríamos ir esta vez a la de la tuya.

Harry abrió los ojos horrorizado y ella sonrió al ver su expresión. Todavía no se explicaba cómo se le había ocurrido semejante idea, pero la verdad es que… ya no les guardaba tanto rencor. Eso de ser padre le estaba afectando.

Y unas semanas después allí estaban, los tres plantados delante de la que durante tanto tiempo había sido el hogar de Harry. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza, recordando tantas cosas, la mayoría malas, pero otras buenas; fue allí donde hizo magia por primera vez. Ginny le apretó la mano y Harry caminó hasta alcanzar el timbre de la puerta y tocar.

Esperaron hasta que unos pasos pesados llegaron a la entrada y se abrió la puerta. Allí estaba tío Vernon, con más arrugas y canas que la última vez que lo vio.

—Hola —Harry intentó ser lo más amable posible; se lo había pedido Ginny.

—Hola —respondió Vernon, aunque sin ocultar su, aún presente, desagrado hacia Harry.

—Ella es Ginny, mi…

—Pasa y ya nos presentas con la familia delante —le interrumpió bruscamente Vernon pegando su cuerpo a la pared para que pasaran.

Ya en el salón Vernon los adelantó y asomándose por la puerta de la cocina llamó a tía Petunia. Ésta salió seguida a unos pasos por Dudley y una chica morena. Dudley asomó una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su primo, pero de inmediato la borró.

—Hola tía Petunia, hola Dudley —Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Dudley fue el único que se lo devolvió—. Os presento a Ginny, mi mujer, y él es James, mi hijo.

—Ella es Sarah, mi mujer —dijo señalando a la chica que tenía detrás.

—Sí, aquella de la que os escribí en la carta —dijo Petunia con tono significativo. Y es que les había avisado de que allí estaría alguien que no conocía el mundo "de los raros" como dijo ella.

Petunia se había fijado ahora en el niño que desde los brazos de su madre lo miraba todo con unos ojos enormes. La mujer no pudo contener una mueca de asco al ver el parecido con su padre, y éste, por consiguiente, al padre de Harry. Después volvió a mirar a su sobrino y con el cuello estirado y mirada altanera le dedicó otra mueca de asco a él.

—Tenéis suerte de que esta Navidad no venga ningún otro familiar. Por eso aceptamos vuestra petición —dicho esto volvió a la cocina. Vernon la siguió y Dudley se acercó más a su mujer, un poco incómodo.

Harry recordaba la despedida que su primo le dio antes de partir en busca de los _horrocruxes_ y sabía que al menos alguien se alegraba de verlo de nuevo.

—Bueno… entonces tienes un hijo… —Dudley estaba muy incómodo y a cada segundo miraba de reojo a Sarah; eso demostraba que había madurado y no compartía los mismos sentimientos que sus padres, porque sentía vergüenza. —Pues, enhorabuena…

Cuando por fin los anfitriones salieron de la cocina había pasado una hora y era bastante tarde, pero aún así James seguía despierto.

Después de cenar, Vernon condujo a Harry y a Ginny a la habitación donde dormirían y se marchó. Harry dejó las maletas a un lado y observó la habitación. Le traía muchos recuerdos, algunos no muy buenos, aquella habitación: allí vivió durante años. Ginny dejó al bebé sobre la cama boca abajo y fue a abrazar a Harry, y éste también la abrazó. Estuvieron un rato mirándose hasta que James comenzó a dormirse. Entonces se prepararon para irse a dormir también.

—Todavía no me has dicho lo que piensas regalarle a tu familia —dijo de repente Ginny ya tumbada en la cama y durmiendo a James. Unas semanas antes de venir Harry había estado dando vueltas por todo Londres para conseguir algún regalo, incluso fue a preguntarle a los Weasley.

—Pues a Dudley… y como no sabía que tenía mujer, sólo le voy a regalar a él, le he comprado un videojuego muggle —contestó Harry un poco distraído mirando por la ventana—, pero ahora dudo que le pueda gustar. Ha cambiado tanto…

—Ya, ¿y a tus tíos? —A esta pregunta giró su cabeza hacia la pelirroja.

—Eh… a tío Vernon dos entradas para un fin de semana en un balneario. También será para tía Petunia. —Realmente ese regalo se lo había sugerido George cuando un día "por casualidad" vio que Vernon estaba muy… ancho… y estresado.

—¿Cómo que también para tu tía?

—Es que tengo otra cosa para ella. Es una…

Fue interrumpido por los llantos de James que acababa de despertar y al parecer —según Ginny— tenía hambre. Para cuando el niño dejó de llorar ya se había enterado todo el vecindario.

Harry miraba la maleta que estaba sobre la mesa, la que contenía los regalos de Navidad, mientras pensaba o más bien recordaba. Todavía no le había dicho a Ginny la clase de regalo que le haría a tía Petunia, en verdad le daba un poco de miedo que su tía se ofendiera. Durante unos días estuvo pensando bien cómo hacer el regalo…

_Miraba la foto de sus padres que descansaba en la repisa de la chimenea, ésta encendida, y lo felices que estaban Lily y James bailando bajo los árboles que desprendían hojas marrones. Se quedó mirando a su madre; ella sí sabría que regalarle a su hermana. Ella sabía lo que le gustaba, lo que no, lo que aceptaba… Harry sólo sabía que ella había odiado a Lily cuando empezó a irse con Snape, también cuando se fue a Hogwarts, cuando… En ese momento Harry se quedó totalmente quieto, sabiendo que había encontrado el regalo perfecto para ella. Un regalo que de una manera u otra sería de agradecimiento por haber querido alguna vez a su madre. Y necesitaría la ayuda de sus amigos._

_Harry entró por la puerta de la Madriguera sin avisar; ya sabían que iba a venir. Saludó a toda su familia de pelirrojos y seguidamente se llevó a George a una habitación ante las miradas extrañadas de los allí presentes._

—_Necesito tu ayuda —dijo de inmediato Harry cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí. George levantó una ceja y sonrió._

—_Dime —dijo despacio el pelirrojo, adivinando más o menos qué quería Harry._

—_Quiero que recuerdes todos los hechizos que puedas que utilizabas para crear los Sortilegios Weasley —Harry titubeó un segundo antes de decir esas últimas palabras, pues era recordar momentos ahora dolorosos. Pero el chico ni se inmutó._

—_Está hecho. Ahora dime ¿qué quieres que haga con todos esos hechizos?_

Ginny había entrado por la puerta e inmediatamente el chico giró la cabeza en su dirección.

—Es mejor que vayamos bajando, los demás ya están en el salón.

James seguía durmiendo y Ginny sólo miraba al bebé. Iba a entrar a cogerlo pero Harry se levantó antes.

—Tranquila, ya lo bajo yo.

Ginny fue a darle un beso y de paso abrió la maleta que Harry había estado mirando y cogió una gran bolsa de dentro.

Cuando Ginny cerró la puerta al salir, Harry se dirigió a la cama a por James. Éste se fue despertando poco a poco y no lloró. Ahora miraba a su padre que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Bajaron a reunirse con todos y desayunar juntos, antes de recibir los regalos. Llegó al pie de la escalera y vio cómo Ginny y Sarah ayudaban a Petunia a preparar el desayuno y poner la mesa. Harry observaba la cara de desagrado de Ginny; ella habría preferido hacerlo todo con magia.

Se fueron sentando todos en las sillas, quedando tío Vernon en cabeza. Tía Petunia y Harry se sentaron a ambos lados de Vernon, Ginny junto a Harry, y Dudley y Sarah al lado de tía Petunia. Comenzaron a desayunar sin decir palabra hasta que por fin, cuando terminaron, cada uno cogió sus regalos.

—Tomad —dijo Vernon dándole un regalo a su hijo y a Sarah. Después se giró hacia Harry— Éste es para vosotros.

Harry lo cogió y antes de abrirlo miró sonriendo a su tío. Era una botella de champagne —del bueno— junto a un pijama de bebé. Ginny sonrió tiernamente al ver eso último y se lo agradeció a ambos.

Dudley ya les había entregado sendos regalos a sus padres y después a Harry. Éste no prestó mucha atención a lo que Ginny abría, estaba más pendiente del regalo que les acababa de entregar a sus tíos. Tío Vernon lo abrió despacio y al ver los pases sonrió; tía Petunia hizo el intento de sonreír.

Ya era hora de marcharse y Harry estaba muy nervioso; Ginny no tenía ni idea de por qué. Ya lo habían metido todo en el coche y Ginny había atado a James en la silleta del coche. Harry sin decir nada volvió a entrar, con una caja en la mano.

_Hermione también había colaborado, al igual que Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Neville y muchos más. Cada uno había aportado un hechizo sin saber para qué; el objetivo de Harry sólo lo sabía George. Había anotado también cada uno de los hechizos en un trozo de pergamino, más concretamente en el reverso de su primera carta recibida de Hogwarts._

Se acercó a su tía y mientras Vernon y Dudley estaban en la cocina, ellos estaban en la escalera.

—Toma, es mi regalo de Navidad. Te aconsejo que lo abras a solas. —Dicho esto se giró y subió al coche.

Petunia, extrañada, subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave. Realmente no sabía por qué le hacía caso a su sobrino, pero algo le decía que lo hiciera.

Abrió la caja con manos temblorosas y con el corazón latiendo deprisa en su pecho. Cuando consiguió abrirlo casi se le cae la caja de las manos. No sabía que sentir, si asco o… felicidad. Era algo que siempre había deseado, aunque en silencio. Sólo dos personas lo habían descubierto una vez hacía mucho tiempo: Lily y su amigo Snape encontraron su carta dirigida a Dumbledore.

En sus manos tenía ahora un delgado y alargado palo marrón con bonitas formas grabadas en la madera. Tragó saliva al descubrir que era una varita y de inmediato sintió rabia porque, según lo que le había escuchado decir a Snape tantas veces, los muggles no podían hacer magia. En ese momento vio un trozo de papel al fondo de la caja que había dejado sobre la cama, lo cogió y lo leyó.

Era la carta de entrada a Hogwarts, la que tanto había deseado recibir a sus once años. Y detrás había una larga lista de nombres que adivinó como hechizos o algo así. También indicaba que la varita tenía una cantidad limitada de magia.

Petunia no se lo creía, podía ser una broma de su tan odiado sobrino, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella. Sostuvo la varita en alto y se acercó a una vela que había en la mesita. Entonces pronunció el primer hechizo que había en la lista.

—_Incendio_.

La vela se encendió. Petunia abrió la boca sorprendida y cuando la cerró, no pudo contener una lágrima. Una lágrima de felicidad.


End file.
